


Millefiori

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonmonogamy, One of My Favorites, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perils of Ravelian Pellitory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millefiori

Title: Millefiori  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Chekov/Sulu/Uhura, Spock/Uhura referenced.  
Summary: The perils of Ravelian Pellitory.  
Content Advisory: Sex pollen, het, slash, threesome, relative dearth of angst.  
Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/), who really went above and beyond in helping me make this work; [](http://6street.livejournal.com/profile)[**6street**](http://6street.livejournal.com/) for [an inspiring image](http://6street.livejournal.com/6151.html); and [](http://star2954.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://star2954.livejournal.com/)**star2954** for wanting Chekov/Sulu/Uhura and writing great prompts.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

 

The sky on Pushya VI, at least at this temperate latitude, is a riot of piled clouds and sunny patches, white and gray and blue in a three-dimensional jumble. It's rained briefly both days so far, wild storms sweeping past, opening up afterwards to this tumbled sky.

Holding the tentflap open over his head, Hikaru looks up at the sky and wishes until it hurts that he had a shuttle or other aircraft to explore those clouds and dip through those blue gaps, anything technological at all. Why he's agreed to spend his four days of shore leave in a tent lit by chemical glowbulbs, without anything electronic besides a basic tricorder and his datapadd of botany texts, completely escapes him at the moment.

That is, until a deep silvery cloud drifts past; Hikaru recognizes that grey from Pavel's eyes when they're soft and sleepy, and he smiles. He's spending these days in a tent with a wide soft mattress and a very enthusiastic Pavel Andreievich, that's why.

Besides, the plant-hunting hasn't been bad. Some ancient civilization, still unknown, terraformed the three habitable planets in the Pushya system, and much of the flora on Pushya VI is very closely related to counterparts from Earth, Ferasa and Betazed among other worlds. Hikaru drops the tentflap and turns back to his samples, wondering what Pavel and Lieutenant Uhura have gotten up to on their afternoon walk to the meadow beyond the treeline.

*****************

 

Pavel gasps, staring at the sky past Lieutenant Uhura's tender ear as she gasps into his neck. She's not heavy atop him -- Hikaru is heavier, and at the thought of him Pavel's cock twitches, still snug inside her; she groans, fluttering around him, and he moans and arches helplessly as a fine glittering cloud rises around them from the tiny multicolored flowers blanketing the meadow.

"_Ponfo mirann_," Uhura mutters, low and slurred and sweet, and Pavel can feel the muscles of her shoulders firm under his hands, the soft texture of her sundress and the fineness of her cheek against his, the way his few wisps of stubble drag on her skin as she shifts. He can feel the light breeze sweeping across them like an endless brush of silk, every soft leaf flicking at and crumpling beneath his bare thighs, grains of sparkling pollen alighting on his skin. He can feel his brain fizzing like a carbonated drink, tingling heat streaming through his body, the slick press of Uhura around him, flexing whenever she shifts.

He has no idea what to do next. No -- that's not true. He has plenty of ideas of what to do next, such as rolling them over and fucking Uhura with every last gram of his strength, or stripping her dress off and kissing her breasts all over, or begging her to let him lick his own come out of her. He's a little afraid to try to talk and have any of these ideas emerge from of his mouth. He's a little afraid to breathe, in case she notices and makes up her mind to kill him.

Exploring this meadow _was_ his idea. If the flowers had proven sufficiently interesting, he'd intended to bring Hikaru here tomorrow, and Pavel had thought with private eagerness of perhaps convincing Hikaru to have sex outside in the sunshine. Which he has just done, but mostly clothed, not naked, and with Lieutenant Uhura, not Hikaru, and thinking about it makes Pavel's pulse race, makes him twitch and moan again, which makes Uhura shiver and growl right up against his pulse-point so his heart slams into his ribs.

Her head wobbles as she lifts it, her hair flowing silkily across his arm, and she curses at length in tones of wonder; he doesn't know the languages, can't parse the stream of sounds, but he can tell by her spiky enunciation even though her voice is soft and not angry. She looks at Pavel, her hand beside his head, and her eyebrows pull down in a pretty strong try at a severe expression, but what she says is, "You are extremely adorable."

Her eyes widen, long lashes sparkling with pollen. Pavel feels his eyebrows fly up to match. "Thank you," he stammers in return, as pollen drifts into his mouth, landing floral-sweet on his tongue. "You are very beautiful yourself, Lieutenant." Her smile unfurls though she glances away. "You are very graceful and sleek." Pavel means to shut up, but his mouth keeps going. "I watch you move around the Bridge, on the ship, I feel that grace in your limbs around me now, I--"

Uhura covers his mouth with her long-fingered hand. It glistens with pollen, and Pavel can't resist licking her fingers; she shudders, closing her eyes, moaning shakily and tensing around him, and he wants, he wants, he's still hard and he wants her so much. "We really need to get up," she mutters, pushing weakly at the carpet of plants. All that rises is another waft of pollen. "Oh, hell."

Pavel shuts his eyes and treats it as an order. "Aye, ma'am." With a grunt, he shoves himself to sitting, Uhura now straddling his lap. She hums approvingly, but her warm alto voice rolls another wave of heat through him, and he has to wrap his arms around her, has to feel the slender heft of her as he moans into her shoulder. It's only that he pitches forward instead of back that saves them from ending up prone on the meadow again.

"_Nos cagamos en la leche_," Uhura says with a breathless laugh. "All right, my turn. Ensign Chekov, let go." He pries one arm away from her, then the other, listening to her gasping the whole time, squeezing his hands into fists to keep from touching her. "Okay," she says as if to herself, bracing her hands on his shoulders, and pushes to her feet. He looks up, and her thigh is strong and sleek before his face, but at the first brush of his lips on her soft skin she staggers back. "Don't," she says commandingly, and Pavel braces himself by her firm voice, holding himself still.

After four breaths, pollen-sweet and unhelpfully dizzying, he looks up again. Uhura has one arm wrapped across her middle, her breasts shifting as she breathes, and her other hand on her forehead, and she's staring fixedly at his cock. He looks at it too, shiny red and ridiculously erect, and when he breathes the brush of its head against the cloth of his tunic makes him shudder so he whimpers.

"All I want is to suck that thing," Uhura mutters, and bites her fingers.

"I would not mind," Pavel replies, and bites his lip.

Uhura laughs again, shaking her head, the whisking sound of her hair through the air reminding Pavel of its whisper across his skin. "Come on, take your pants off." His mouth falls open in confusion, and she adds, shakily matter-of-fact, "You'd hurt yourself trying to get them closed. Can you walk?"

"I think so, yes." Pavel stands up and eases his pants off over his walking shoes. He waits for embarassment to hit him, but it seems not to be arriving, or perhaps it's not registering through everything else that has just happened.

Uhura backs up a careful step, then reaches out. "Just your hand," she says, voice almost as crisp as on the Bridge, but Pavel can hear the burr beneath, the rasp from screaming. "We need to get out of this meadow, or the _Enterprise_ will have to beam us back tomorrow after we've worn each other out, whereupon I will die of mortification." She sounds far too firm and strong to do any such thing, but her tone of voice isn't one Pavel can gainsay. "So. We're going to stay vertical until we make it back to our tents. Is that clear?"

"Aye, ma'am." Eyes forward, Uhura's fingers tight around his, the breeze whisking over his sweat-damp legs, Pavel steps forward. She's only as far as the end of his arm, with her warm fine skin, her soft lips and breasts, strong thighs and flexing back, but she gave him an order, so Pavel sets one foot before the other as they walk back through glittering billows of pollen.

*****************

 

Nyota knows she's forgetting something. She's trying to think, but her brain is tilted off-balance, her thoughts sluggish and not properly connecting whenever she thinks about anything other than the drumbeat in her blood and how much she wants to fling herself on the soft ground and pull Chekov back down with her. Apparently getting out of the meadow still leaves them with all the pollen already coursing through their systems.

For someone so talkative, he's silent as they walk back, aside of his too-loud, too-deep breathing, but then hers is no better. Chekov, Pavel, what does she call him now? They only recently became friendly enough for her to call him Pavel Andreievich as they chatted about Indo-European languages and the vagaries of English until they found themselves ankle-deep in psychoactive pollen. She hopes he doesn't think she switched back to 'Chekov' because she's angry; it's just that he responded better to a tone of command.

She remembers with a flush down her skin and a tingle in her thighs just how _vigorously_ he responds to a tone of command, and doesn't let herself look at him as they pick their way carefully through the light woods towards the grassy valley where the tents are pitched. Pavel's a cute boy, a handsome young man, and Hikaru Sulu's lover. As Spock is hers.

This is going to be so much fun to report, she thinks sarcastically, as she braces Pavel in a careful set of steps through some prickly bushes that rasp at their bare legs. His tunic is nearly as long as a uniform dress, but he's carefully holding his pants in front of him, and she's not looking over to where his tunic is tented out in front, or thinking about his still-hard dick and how if she said one word, if she just looked at him, she could brace herself against that smooth-barked tree over there and he'd fuck her until she came about fifty more times.

Nyota bites the inside of her cheek, wonders how long the pollen intoxication will take to wear off, and thinks about where to place her feet.

Fortunately, no one else is in sight. Since Pavel and Sulu _are_ young lovers and now she knows exactly how noisy he is, not that she's thinking about that, their tent is nearest the woods, some distance from the rest. Pavel pushes up the tent flap, cautiously calling, "Hikaru?" and as their hands are still entangled Nyota follows him in on autopilot.

When the tent flap falls behind her she realizes what she's forgetting. Sulu turns around smiling and Pavel drops her hand; he flings himself across the tent, slamming into Sulu in a twinkling cloud of pollen rising off his tunic and hair, and she groans at the magnitude of her mistake, her knees wobbling beneath her. Pavel kisses Sulu hard, framing his face in two widespread hands, and watching their mouths move together makes her whimper, her thighs growing slicker, her hands clutching the tentpole beside her. Sulu's one visible eye is very wide, and she should explain, report, pull her communicator out of Pavel's pants pocket and at least warn Hendricks, Riley and Scott that everyone who _doesn't_ want to have an orgy should really avoid that meadow.

But all Nyota does is watch Sulu's eye roll up and fall closed, watch his hands settle and tighten on Pavel's waist, and when he moans she moans with him and slides to her knees.

 

*****************

 

Hikaru barely has time to take in their dishevelled appearance, let alone figure out why Pavel's carrying his pants and looking at him with huge eyes, before Pavel hits him like a torpedo, shoving an insistent tongue into his mouth. Pavel smells warm and rich and floral, and between one breath and the next Hikaru's head is whirling, his blood racing as if he's downed a shot of something fiery. Pavel grips his face with both hands, rubbing hard against his belly; grappling with his eager boyfriend, Hikaru glances at Uhura, whose lips look so tender and sweet parting around a moan, who's slumping against the tentpole as tiny sparkles drift down through the air between them.

Oh, fuck, they're in trouble, Hikaru thinks without nearly enough alarm as Pavel pushes a thigh between his legs and his eyes roll back in his head, heat streaming through his veins. This has to be sex pollen. Which isn't the technical term, of course, but everyone attending Starfleet Academy heard stories about the random psychoactive substances explorers sometimes encounter. Hikaru almost thinks -- Pavel's moan vibrates into his mouth and he can't think, he can _feel_ the blood draining out of his brain as he hardens against Pavel's bare hip, under Pavel's kisses and Uhura's soft moans. His clothes have become unbearably scratchy on his skin; he can smell Pavel much more strongly now, fresh musk and the floral pollen, and the crisp citrusy perfume and soft feminine savor that must be from Uhura. Yeah, definitely sex pollen. Jealousy flickers briefly, but really Hikaru's too busy trembling with desire as he imagines them together, pale and dark entwined, slender and sleek and so incredibly hot.

Pavel growls, oh, shit, Hikaru loves it when he growls, tenor and deep at once. Hikaru moans helplessly in response, Pavel pushes with his whole front and an adorably slow leg sweep, and Hikaru folds under him, falling across the mattress under a double armful of eager pollen-drunk boyfriend. The kiss breaks as they fall, but Pavel latches his hot wet mouth onto Hikaru's throat and drags his shirt off to nip at his collarbone, growling like a determined puppy. Hikaru laughs breathlessly, getting an elbow beneath himself, and opens his eyes.

Uhura is kneeling on the floor, clinging to the tentpole, her eyes wide, free hand clenching and unfurling over her lap, and it just seems so -- Pavel bites _hard_ on his pulse and Hikaru hisses into a moan loud enough to bounce off the walls, he usually holds back but right now he can't remember why. He can't think of any reason for Uhura to be alone over there by the tentflap, so he lets himself drop flat and waves invitingly.

She says, "We're all intoxicated by an unknown psychoactive substance," but she leans forward, planting her hands on the tent floor, her arms strong and smooth beneath her.

Hikaru nods, his fingers buried in soft curls, as Pavel pants against his skin and kisses up his jaw. Pavel strokes hard down Hikaru's belly and rubs over his trapped dick, and his eyes squeeze shut as he gasps and arches into that clever hand, Uhura cursing softly as she watches. When he can look up again she's a half meter nearer, tugging at the pocket of Pavel's discarded pants, pulling out lacy purple panties and then her communicator. "Mr. Hendricks," she snaps into it, or tries to with her voice shaking.

Hikaru doesn't hear much of what she says, because Pavel picks that moment to kiss him again, pushing his head down with it, tongue aggressive in his mouth. He catches "avoid the meadow" between Pavel's little growls, "sleeping it off" under a wet kiss-noise, "Chekov and Sulu too," and the click as she shuts it. Pavel pulls back a little, and Hikaru doesn't hold him, he lets Pavel kiss his face all over with those soft lips and lets himself smile and moan wantonly, thrusting into Pavel's rough strokes through his pants, feeling Uhura watching them. "I should leave," she murmurs, following it with something multisyllabic, musical and probably profane.

She sounds nearer. Hikaru opens his eyes and sees her, elbows on the mattress, sweat glittering on her forehead, a finer sparkle in her hair and eyebrows and eyelashes. Her lips are parted as she breathes heavily, as her gaze sweeps them up and down. "Probably," he says, because she's right, but he holds his arm out, because she's damp and shining and lovely and looks as horny as he feels.

Uhura sighs, shutting her beautiful eyes, and toes off her shoes as she crawls up to Hikaru. Her mouth is even plusher than it looked as she kisses him.

 

*****************

 

Pavel is so relieved that Uhura's stayed that he pulls his mouth off Hikaru's collarbone to kiss her arm, smoothly rounded just above her elbow; she lifts her hand to his face and he licks her sweet strong fingers as he listens to her and Hikaru moaning into each other's mouths. He felt bad before to abandon her, but he doesn't have the authority to pull her with him, and the scent and sight of Hikaru made his mouth water, the press of his engorged cock against Hikaru's sleek skin nearly made him sob in relief. Now Uhura's fingers slip from his sucking mouth to fold around Hikaru's arm as Pavel bites the hard curve of his shoulder. Hikaru tastes even better than Pavel knew he would, resilient and warm and slightly salty; every time he bites Hikaru hisses and laughs breathlessly, gasping as Uhura nips down the other side of his jaw. Every breath fills Pavel with the bright warm notes of her scent mingled with Hikaru's fresh familiar musk, and he thrusts against the crease of Hikaru's hip and bites harder, reckless joy careening through his veins.

"Eating me _alive_," Hikaru says in nothing like protest, strong fingers digging into Pavel's nape. "Come on, come on, I have to get my pants off." He tugs Pavel's hair. "Let me up?"

Pavel growls refusal against Hikaru's pulse, and Hikaru's answering laugh is muffled by Uhura's lips. By now he ought to be able to undo Hikaru's clothes without looking, and indeed he can, arching up to reach with both hands and push pants and underwear down Hikaru's hips. There's a gasp and a slinky brush of hair, and Pavel glances up to see Uhura sit up, unsmiling but with a wild light in her eyes just before her dress comes off over her head. "Oh, yes," he says appreciatively, his lips on Hikaru's jaw. "Yes, yes please." Squirming to kick his pants off, Hikaru looks up at her and nods under Pavel's mouth as his breathing stutters.

Uhura smiles again, an avolitional curl of pretty lips as she shakes her head in lingering disbelief. She leans across Hikaru, both of them shuddering at the slide of skin on skin, and Pavel kisses her as he touches her shoulder as lightly as he can, running his fingers under the flat band of her bra strap and down to the fastening in the back. This is harder, this he hasn't done since before they left Earth, but he has a good memory and nimble fingers, and Uhura's brassiere has only three hooks to undo.

She sighs as he pushes his fingers across her fine sleek skin and the unfastened bra falls away. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," Hikaru swears fervently, and Pavel half wants to see and can't at all stop kissing Uhura, her warm soft lips and clever, clever tongue. She shudders and clutches Pavel's shoulder when Hikaru shifts her, her sighs opening out to full-throated moans as Hikaru sucks noisily, and now Pavel really must see. He shifts up on his elbow as he leans back, and Uhura bites his chin, her teeth sharp and bright and wonderful. Pavel whimpers as she bites him again, at the sight of the beautiful rounded breasts he felt before through too many clothes, at how Hikaru cradles one as reverently as he touches the ship's controls, suckling the other with wet pink lips. "_Bog pomogaet mne_," Pavel moans, his cock pulsing, so hard it hurts. _God help me._

"_Bog pomogaet nam vsem_," Uhura moans over his cheek, _God help us all_, and Pavel whimpers again and kisses her, catching her face between his palms, gathering her hair with his fingertips.

Hikaru mutters between wet kisses along Uhura's breasts, "Oh, hell, not both of you. No. If everyone's speaking another language, somebody really has to fuck me. _Oh!_" Uhura promptly shifts over him, catching Pavel's upper lip between her teeth, and all three of them moan loudly and raggedly as she sinks down onto Hikaru. "Oh, shit, yes, fuck me," Hikaru groans, arching up, and Uhura pulls her mouth away, giving Pavel's shoulder a little downwards shove that's as good as an order. Hikaru's eyes are shut tightly, his hair gleaming in a shaft of sunlight, and Pavel kisses his gasping mouth and sets a hand on the small of Uhura's back, feeling the shift and flex as she starts to move, hearing her croon unfamiliar words.

She starts out sitting up, breasts and hair bouncing, back straight and proud, but when her voice shreds Hikaru pushes Pavel's shoulder, the feel oddly muffled, and Pavel rolls back quickly so they can watch. Uhura throws her head back, Hikaru's hands tight on her hips and hers braced on his forearms, shuddering like a tower in an earthquake. "Oh, God," she moans, the line of her spine melting until she's laid out on Hikaru's chest as they gasp together, lips a centimeter apart.

"More?" Hikaru's voice is low, shading to gravelly, and Pavel knows that tone, feels it in the pit of his stomach and the base of his cock, which he grabs and strokes because they're busy, but he could never pout at being neglected when he may watch this. He feels it in the damp burn of his skin, the crackle of his nipples against his shirt, which he has no reason still to be wearing. Uhura nods, whimpering, and Pavel watches Hikaru's grin spread as he firms up his grip on her sweat-slick skin, listens to her cry out as he starts to move them both. Pavel rips off his shirt and watches Uhura and Hikaru sink their fingers into each other's hair and undulate together, their mouths meeting and dancing and breaking off to gasp and resume.

They look incredible, and from the way Hikaru shudders he's getting close, and Pavel licks his hand and strokes himself roughly as he watches; Hikaru groans aloud as Uhura leans her forehead against his, their hips frantically pistoning, and she screams a bare moment before he does. "So beautiful," Pavel murmurs to them both and comes with them, all over himself and the mattress between his knees.

Uhura hides her face in the crook of Hikaru's neck as he pants, his hands lax on her back, and when Pavel can see past the shooting stars he wonders momentarily if she and he looked like that in the meadow, but with a few more clothes. Hikaru's eyes flutter open, and he gives Pavel a sweet smile, reaching out to stroke Pavel's thigh; then his eyes widen further, and he runs one tremor-inducing finger up the underside of Pavel's sticky, still-hard cock. "Oh, shit, you too."

Pavel shrugs; after walking back from the meadow with this, he is not so surprised. "How much of this is flowers and how much our lovely friend the Lieutenant?"

Uhura laughs at that, turning her head just enough for Pavel to see her smile past Hikaru's chin. "_Pashlee_," she murmurs, _come on_, as Hikaru exhales gustily, rolling his eyes. "What are you doing all the way over there?" Hikaru tangles his fingers with Pavel's, drawing his hand up in one long slow stroke.

Pavel has to gasp before he can answer, "I only have the one cock." Hikaru snickers breathlessly, and Uhura hides her face again as if blushing. "And there are two of you, and you are so beautiful together."

*****************

 

Nyota feels selfish and hedonistic and astounded, panting against Sulu's sinewy throat -- and she's going to have to get onto first names with him after this, really -- trying her best not to giggle ludicrously when Pavel looks at her with those huge eyes and solemnly says he only has one penis. Contemplating naturally diphallic humanoids and pollen-drunk threesomes in general leads her mind in one logical direction, and when she thinks, _What would Gaila do?_ she loses her battle against the giggles.

Pavel giggles too, all his earlier quiet gone. But Sulu shudders as her lips brush his skin, and she can feel the pollen-drunkness, blown back by orgasm, seeping up again, swamping her thoughts moment by moment. She blinks, and licks Sulu's beautiful collarbone as his broad hand tightens on her back, feeling him tremble beneath and inside her. She listens to Pavel's low moan and looks up at him, slender and pale and flushed tender pink up and down the length of him, and reaches out to brush her hand along his side and trace the sharp jut of his hip. "Come on," she says again, with a roll of her hips that makes Sulu groan and rock upwards, makes Pavel gasp with her. "Come here with that."

"Oh, please yes please!" His smile's ridiculously wide, wonderfully bright as he clambers behind her, kissing the base of her neck, licking down her spine between her shoulderblades. Breathing a warm laugh into her hair, Sulu turns a backwards reach behind the mattress into a full-body arch that rocks him up into her, and she presses her forehead to his chest with the most undignified whimper. Pavel mutters "_Dyorimo_," half irritation, half appreciation. "Hikaru, hold still!"

"I _can't_." Sulu grits his teeth, swinging his hand up, and Nyota watches their fingers tangle around the tube he holds, her pulse spiking impossibly. She almost can't believe she's going to do this, that she asked for it, and she can just picture Gaila laughing and clapping her hands. Sulu thrusts up and the vision dissolves along with every other thought in Nyota's head, blanked by white-hot pleasure. "You should see how you look, and she feels so fucking incredible..."

"She does, she does," Pavel murmurs over her head, leaning in damp and hot over her back, "alive, tight, strong."

Nyota growls, which makes both of them whimper, and tightens her grip on the mattress and Sulu's shoulder as she kicks Pavel's ankle just hard enough to make her point. "I'm right here."

"And we are so glad." Pavel kisses her shoulder, hand curved to her arse as he pushes reassuringly slowly in alongside Sulu, and her breath catches. The stretch crackles, maybe the pollen keeping it just this side of pain; he feels immense like this, and she bites her lip against saying so, because there's self-confidence and then there's Kirkish insufferability. Sulu cups her cheek, palm damp and lightly raspy, and she pushes into his hand as she gasps dizzily, feeling both of them inside her, pressed to each other.

Pavel breathes just as noisily, brushing over her hair like a caress, his arms rigidly shaking each side of her waist. Sulu gasps and quivers, head to toe, but quietly asks, "Okay?"

Nyota gets her eyes open. He's sheened with sweat, looking up at her with blown-dark eyes, and Pavel trembles above her, inside her. The realization that they're _waiting_ for her makes her throb with gladness, and she nods, whispering, "Okay, definitely. Yes."

Sulu smiles, nodding in return, gently drawing her down, and she kisses him as Pavel moans. "My God, my God, I can feel you both..." Sulu grabs his shoulder, she thinks to brace him, until they move in unison and the doubled upstroke knocks a scream out of her. Sulu groans over her lips, and Pavel babbles so fast she can't even hear him over the roar in her ears, and that is the _end_ of slow. Nyota rocks into it as forcefully as she can, hands braced on Sulu's hard-muscled shoulders, and every thrust reverberates through her, fire streaming in her blood and sparking across her skin. Pavel presses his murmuring mouth to her shoulder, broken phrases and curses in two languages vibrating into her, and Sulu's moans tingle her lips as her nipples tingle against his chest, and they're going fast, absolutely wild, but they keep the same rhythm, keeping pace with each other. Just like at the helm, she thinks, and the laugh shakes her from her belly up through her lungs just before starts to come, throbbing with three heartbeats, unbelievably full.

Pavel cries out high and Sulu groans low as she whimpers against his throat, pressing her between them as they kiss breathlessly over her shoulder. Tucked tight between Sulu's firm muscles and Pavel's whipcord architecture, Nyota gives in to the spangling haze in her brain, twists and writhes and lets herself enjoy this in all its explosive potential. Sulu shudders into orgasm and she feels the pulsing within her, feels Pavel feel him and shake in answer, his lips trembling on her cheek. Sulu's shout echoes in her head, his ecstasy down her nerves, and she shocks herself by coming again in long wrenching pulses, trembling so hard she feels as if she'd fly apart if she weren't wrapped up in the two of them.

Her pleasure ricochets through them, everything spiralling higher and higher. Pavel begs "please, please, please" into her hair, and Sulu presses his face to her throat, as the three of them move even faster, the edges melting and blurring. Past all decorum, Nyota sobs and clutches them both as tightly as she can, and Pavel shakes against her back and she doesn't even know which one of them comes first, she just knows that this time Sulu screams, harsh and wild. Nyota collapses on him, riding his heaving breaths, delighting in that noise.

That seems to have done it, she thinks, as she realizes she _can_ think. Pavel absolutely collapses on them both, limp and drenched in sweat, and she coughs and elbows him weakly until he slumps to the side with a murmured, "sorry, sorry." With Sulu's help she tips off of him, gasping between them for a few moments until the random sparking down her nerves settles into something informative.

Eventually it resolves into a rather battered throb along her inner thighs. She mutters, "ooh, ow," and Pavel leans over her, eyes bright with concern.

"You are okay?" he asks, and she nods, if the summation of wild pollen-induced sex that involved somewhat overdoing things can be said to be 'okay'.

He looks at her for a moment, from clear perceptive eyes, then says, "Please, let me help, let me lick you." Her mouth falls open, and he kisses her lightly, saying, "it will help soothe."

Clearly, Nyota has underestimated this wide-eyed ensign, though she really should've figured that out already by now. She nods, dumbstruck, and Sulu's arm slides around her waist as Pavel kisses her again, harder, until her lips buzz to match her brain. He kisses her throat as Sulu breathes warmly in her ear, not quite a hum, and sits up, pulling her gently to leans back on him. Pavel kisses his way down her damp tingling skin, her nipple throbbing so sharply under his lips that she whimpers. He looks up mischeviously and lightly bites her other nipple so she cries out under the sparking sensation.

"Oh, God," she murmurs, Sulu's mouth warm on her ear, Pavel's sliding down her ribs, over her belly. Before was about the three of them going crazy together, but this, Sulu holding her on his lap while Pavel kisses and licks her thighs, this is something else.

"He's made a study of this," Sulu murmurs in her ear, "put in quite a few practice hours." Pavel's mouth is wet and nimble as he kisses her open, his tongue enthusiastic but not without finesse, warm and soothing over the soreness, warm and rousing everywhere. She looks down at his curly head, his long pale back between her legs, and just that sight is so intense she has to moan, tipping her head back onto Sulu's shoulder.

Pavel drags the tip of his tongue across her engorged clit, and she barely manages to muffle her cry against Sulu's throat. "Come on," he whispers, "make some noise," as Pavel licks steadily, pulse after pulse of sharp pleasure through her until she's arching into his mouth, frankly screaming, her hands tight on Sulu's arms, her nerves singing with electricity. Pavel slides in two fingers and licks around them, just keeping them steady, and that's it, she squeezes around them and comes again, a radiant wave sweeping through her.

She comes down to the feel of him shaking as he sucks on her, fold by fold. He shapes his lips around her clit, groaning into her, and it's unbearably wonderful, she's barely caught a breath and she's thrumming towards another orgasm. Sulu hums encouragingly, and Pavel sucks even harder, and it's as if he's pulling it out of her in a steady stream of ecstacy.

When she finally collapses Pavel presses his forehead to her thigh, whimpering indistinctly, the slap of hand on flesh loud and fast until he comes again too, slumped between her knees. After a couple of gasping moments, he reaches up, and with tingling muscles and what feels like the end of her strength, Nyota tugs his wrist to help him crawl up the bed. He swipes a hand across his wet, beaming face and kisses her, and she can taste the whole afternoon on him, all three of them and floral intoxication around the edges.

"I could've taken care of that for you," Sulu says mildly as Pavel leans down to kiss him, and Nyota watches from under heavy eyelids as they kiss and kiss until Pavel melts onto Sulu's shoulder and slides down to roll onto the mattress.

"I could not wait," Pavel answers, breathless and smiling, lashes dark on his cheeks. "Not with all three of us on my tongue."

Sulu snickers as he gently eases her over, flopping onto his back to tuck an arm under each of them, and Pavel shifts his arm up alongside hers. Nyota rests her head on Sulu's shoulder and just lets herself drift, limp with pleasure, mind empty of thoughts, every cell faintly glowing.

She doesn't try to keep track of how long they lie there, settling together towards calm. Eventually rain starts to drum on the tent. Eventually she's lain there long enough to cool down, to feel sticky and somewhat sore, to start thinking again about life beyond this moment and this shore leave. Sighing, Nyota sits up. They're lying there damp and happy, Pavel on his side with his legs draped over Sulu's, head tucked under his chin and arm across his waist. They drowsily open one eye each, then the others, and look up at her.

"All right," she says as firmly as she can, folding her arms. "This is how it's going to be." Blue eyes and brown go wide, staring at her. "We're not going to be awkward, we're going to continue to work well together, and Commander Spock will not kill either of you, I promise."

Pavel opens his mouth, shuts it, and nods. Sulu just nods. Nyota continues, "And you two are not going to let this hurt your relationship --" Pavel's face starts to crumple, and Sulu glances at him. Nyota has a horrified moment of thinking she's upset him, until his laugh rings out, loud and cheerful, and Sulu drops a hand over his eyes and cracks up too. "What?"

Pavel props himself on his elbow. "This is, I think, our fifth threesome?" he announces proudly.

He's about to say more, but Sulu pulls him down, face into armpit. "Sorry," he says to her, and adds to Pavel, "does she need to know that?"

"We are all naked and sweaty here," Pavel answers, pushing himself up again. "I think she does not need to not know it." He looks up at Nyota, and that smile of his makes it impossible not to smile back. "You can return for a sixth, if you want."

She really can't blame that twist of heat within her on the pollen. She glances at Sulu and finds him smiling ruefully, sharing her thought, and his arm tightens around Pavel as she shakes her head and answers, "thank you, but I can't." Pavel opens his mouth again, then shuts it and his eyes with a little shrug that makes her heart twinge. For a moment she considers elaborating, but... it's unlikely to help, and she already said they weren't going to be awkward.

Instead she calmly says, "I should clean up," trying not to think about how she'll get from this tent to hers, with her dress crumpled and impregnated with pollen, in the middle of the afternoon. They were lucky enough that no one saw them stagger from the meadow, and her belly knots at the thought of trying those odds again. Pavel nods, smiling cheerfully enough, and turns over to reach for their clothes, and Nyota is so distracted by the long line of his back that she almost doesn't think to stop him from grabbing his tunic. "No, not that!"

"What?" Pavel asks, glancing back startled, his forehead furrowed.

Sulu smacks a hand over his face. "Your shirt's _covered_ in pollen," he explains through his fingers, as Pavel sits up beside him. "And I don't know about you, but my dick's sore."

"The whole _tent_ is full of pollen," Pavel grumbles. "I do not see any difference." He pouts, he actually pouts, and Nyota has to bite her cheek to keep from laughing.

Sulu's groan sounds suspiciously like a laugh too, as he pushes himself up into a crouch that flexes the muscles of his thighs. "We should find out what we're dealing with." He stands, stepping gingerly over their scattered clothes, and Nyota tries and fails to keep from watching his ass. As Sulu collects a towel and his padd and tricorder, she glances over and finds Pavel smirking companionably at her; she makes a face and he grins at her brightly enough to light the room.

"Here you go," Sulu says, holding out the towel, but his voice hitches on the next word. "Lieutenant."

Nyota smiles as she reaches up for it. "I think," she says slowly, "you can call me Nyota now. At least..."

"Yeah." He really has a sweet smile. "Hikaru, then."

"Good that you have properly met," Pavel puts in.

Hikaru shoves him lightly as he sits back down, scanning the tunic, tweaking the tricorder settings. "Mmm, well," he says finally. "The plants you encountered were ankle-high, right? With multicolored six-petalled flowers?" Pavel and Nyota nod. "They're probably a mutant variety of Ravelian Pellitory, which means I have good news, bad news, and annoying news."

"Bad first, then annoying, then good." Nyota shifts, twisting the towel between her hands.

"You were right about our clothes. We really shouldn't touch them until the pollen dries and becomes inert, unless we want to go for another round."

"I would not mind that," Pavel says, managing to look so innocent that Nyota giggles helplessly.

"You just want us to be as horny as you are," Hikaru answers him. "Anyway, the pollen should be dry in another four to eight hours, and that's also its half-life as an intoxicant. Our hair's contaminated, too, so we should probably stay away from everyone else. Lieu-- Nyota, if you're willing to have dinner here we can probably get you back to your tent around midnight. Or, the _Enterprise_ should come over the horizon in another two---"

"Midnight is _fine_," Nyota answers. "Definetely better than isolation in Sickbay. And I should really --"

"Okay, yeah." Hikaru turns his back deliberately, grabbing Pavel's shoulders and turning him forcibly as well.

"Asshole," Pavel mutters, in English, and Nyota doesn't let herself giggle as she scrubs the sweat off her skin and gathers her hair back into its ponytail, twisting it loosely and folding up the end. It's nothing like a bath and a comb, but it makes her feel more presentable in her current undressed state.

When she's done she folds the towel and says, "You can turn around. Also, when we get back I'm going to murder whomever did the site survey for this leave."

Pavel whips around, climbing unselfconsciously into the middle of the mattress. Hikaru sits on the edge, looking a little awkward, but says, "Before you do anything that'll land you in the brig, you should know it's not their fault. Ravelian Pellitory isn't supposed to bloom until its local autumn, and none of the listed varieties are this strongly psychoactive. At most they just make people friendly."

"Perhaps then they will name this one after you for its discovery," Pavel says, holding out a hand to Hikaru.

He laughs, shaking his head. "You and U-- Nyota discovered it, and it makes more sense to name sex pollen after you, anyway." He kisses Pavel lightly, then looks up at her.

Pavel does too, with a big open smile, reaching out his other hand to her. "Come join us, Miss Nyota?" She opens her mouth to object, and he adds, "Just to hang out?"

"Naked hanging out," she says doubtfully.

"_Real_ smooth," Hikaru mutters.

Undeterred, Pavel says, "We have only so many clothes, and we can't go to showers, and besides we are all, well, fucked out. So, as long as you must stay..."

She almost expects an eyebrow waggle, but Pavel just looks at her expectantly, hopefully, and she laughs and gives in. Maybe she can blame this on the pollen.

Hikaru, however, climbs over Pavel saying, "you need a chaperone," and lies down between them, and Nyota laughs so hard she falls into the curve of his arm.

"You just want to be in the middle," Pavel says, pouting again, reaching across for her hand.

"You bet," says Hikaru, pulling both of them close. "Um, Nyota, will you kill me if I really enjoyed this shore leave?"

She settles her head on his shoulder, squeezing Pavel's hand, and says, "No, I think you get to live."

*****************

 

Hikaru resists the desire to push his hand along the bulkhead as he heads for his quarters. It's been a really long day. Malfunctioning nav equipment, a massive argument between Hendricks and Y'voav which resulted in an extra half shift for him, and every time he faced forward he could _feel_ Commander Spock smirking. Which he's been doing for the last six days; Vulcans smirk very subtly, of course, but Commander Spock knows how to make it obvious if he wants to. Pavel hasn't been able walk onto the Bridge without blushing, and the Captain's eyebrows keep doing interesting things as he glances around his Bridge crew.

At least... Once, two days ago, Hikaru managed to catch Spock trading a warm, non-smirky glance with Lieutenant Uhura. Spock turned back to his station and Nyota winked at Sulu, just one swing of eyelashes, as she turned back to hers. Hikaru can call her Nyota off duty now, and this may be the strangest way he's ever made a friend, but he really has. And he must be really tired if he's rambling like this in his own head.

When he reaches his quarters, Pavel is facedown on his bed, fully dressed, booted feet hanging off the side. "Hi," Hikaru says uncertainly.

"I am dead," Pavel answers, slightly muffled because his face is in the pillow. "Dead of mortification. Check your messages."

Hikaru shrugs and crosses to his console, skimming through the list until he finds what must have slain his boyfriend.

TO: en.pavel.chekov.COMM, lt.hikaru.sulu.COMM  
FROM: lt.nyota.uhura.LING  
SUBJECT: Thought you'd like to know  
MESSAGE TEXT:  
Dr. McCoy has your test results too.  
Mine: Negative. Including the one you didn't take.

Hikaru stares at the email for a solid thirty seconds, measured by Pavel's dead-and-mortified breathing, before he gets it.

Relief surges out of him in laughter as he presses his palm to his face, and when Pavel glares at him Hikaru answers, "At least she can keep her promise." Pavel's forehead crinkles in confusion, so he explains, "We don't have to flee for our lives from an enraged Vulcan."

Pavel mutters, "The perils of Ravelian Pellitory," and Hikaru laughs until he can't breathe.


End file.
